


Don't You Want Me

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt is the flagship of Blaine and Cooper's label. When Kurt auditions for a role on Broadway, Cooper is so scared to lose him that he asks Blaine to seduce their star to make him stay.





	Don't You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is an old work that I decided to delete, but after some convincing I decided to 'orphan' it instead. Be gentle with it.

Kurt Hummel bit on his lower lip nervously, trying to find the strength to enter the theatre. What was he waiting for? Damn, he was Kurt Amazing Hummel, he could do it. Taking a deep breath, the twenty-four-year-old entered the theatre and went straight to the information centre.

“Excuse me?”

A bored young girl barely looked at him, too focused on reading her magazine.

“Yes?”

Well, hello politeness.

“Mmh.. I am here to sign in for the audition.. You know, Sally's production of a gender-switched Wicked.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, always looking at her magazine, before replying.

“Go straight ahead, third room on the right.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Managing not to get lost in that labyrinth of rooms, Kurt found the list and damn if it was filled with names. He could have expected it, after all Broadway was always Broadway. Before changing his mind for good, he signed in with a trembling hand, leaving his name, surname and cellphone number. With a smile on his face, he left the room, his heart beating fast. He had done it! Before he could exit the theatre, a loud shriek stopped him. The girl with the magazine of the information point was staring at him as if she had just seen a ghost.

“Oh my God! You are Kurt Hummel! I love your album!”

Kurt blushed. He could not avoid it, he was used to it, but it still made him blush. Being recognised and pointed at, being stopped while walking on the streets, he was totally not comfortable with it, and yet it made him happy in a sort of way. Remembering his manners, he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that's me. Thank you, I am glad you liked it.”

The girl was still opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, her face the same bright red of a tomato. With a last burst of life, she asked him an autograph and to take a picture together, and Kurt granted both her wishes with a smile on his pale face. After escaping from her paws (oh, stop being such an asshole about your fans), he left the theatre. He took his phone from his pocket and composed a number he had been knowing by heart for five years.

“What's up, Kurt?”

Kurt's smile widened.

“Can you guess who has just signed in for an audition on Broadway?”

 

Blaine Anderson nearly chocked on his coffee. That was not possible, was it? The brightest, greatest star of their record label (well, his brother's record label) could not plan to leave them for a role in a Broadway musical, right? Okay, that was bullshit. He knew Kurt Hummel like the back of his hand and he knew that he would do everything to be on Broadway. At the end of the phone call with Kurt, phone call he absolutely did not remember, Blaine hurried to call his brother Cooper. Being the twenty-seven-year-old talent scout of a record label was so stressing. Moreover, dealing with Kurt had always been his job, because it had been Blaine to discover him and his incredibly talented mouth. No pun intended.

“Hey, B, you all right?”

Oh, just wait to hear the news I have for you.

“We have a problem.”

 

Kurt could not stop to smile like an idiot. He even smiled to his ugliest neighbour, an homophobic dick who hated him like Blaine hated running out of hair-gel. Oh, get a hold of yourself! When he entered his apartment, a loud excited shriek welcomed him.

“Did you sign in, Kurtie? Did you?”

Throwing all his demeanour out of the window, Kurt yelled too, too excited to care.

“Yes! Oh my God, yes, I did it!”

Rachel Berry, his not-always-bearable house mate, screamed and hurried to hug him, overwhelmed by joy.

“I knew it! You are going to rock at your audition, no doubt about it!”

Kurt laughed and hugged her too. She was his best friend, she had been so for years, and he loved her, even though sometimes he wanted to kill her. With a last tight hug, she let him go and jumped on the couch.

“Let's go down to business. Which song are you going to sing? Ah, how did Blaine react when you told him?”

The blue-eyed boy sat on the couch before answering, his heart still beating fast in his chest.

“I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Blaine took it really well.”

 

Cooper Anderson was staring at his younger brother, waiting for a brilliant idea to resolve the situation. Like hell Kurt Hummel was going to abandon them just to take part to a musical on Broadway. God, he really hated Broadway. He could not lose his flagship, that was for sure. Blaine seemed as lost in his thoughts as Cooper was, but neither of them could find a solution.

“Coop, what about the simple but efficient 'let's wait and see'?”

God, if glances could kill Blaine would be already buried deep.

“Are you insane?”

Blaine sighed, hating himself for what he was about to say.

“Oh, come on! Maybe he will not even get the part!”

Cooper slammed a hand on the table, making the whole room tremble.

“It is Kurt Hummel we are talking about, Blaine! He would, no, he will have the part and we will lose him for good.”

Shouting too, Blaine inadvertently gave Cooper the perfect solution.

“So what can we do, Cooper? It's not like I can convince him to stay if he wants to leave!”

A sudden bright smile on his face, Cooper put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He had just found the perfect solution to their problem.

“You are a genius, B.”

Blaine could not see the point. What was Cooper talking about?

“You are going to convince him to stay. Seduce him. After all, I think our Kurt has always had a thing on you.”

Was he fucking joking? Blaine laughed, sure that his older brother was just joking. Or maybe not. The smile died on his lips.

“Are you serious?”

Cooper smirked. Oh God, he was serious.

“Oh, come on, B! It has been you to discover him, five years ago. Remind him that he owes you everything and make him fall for you.”

Blaine swallowed hard. Seducing Kurt? That was not going to be easy.

 

\- - -

 

Five years before

 

Kurt sighed while standing under the hot water spray of the shower. In two hours he, Rachel and Santana had to be at the Spotlight Diner and he was so tired he wished he could just stay at home, on the couch, eating ice-cream. That day classes at NYADA had been particularly hard and he had also skipped lunch because of his idiotic diet, so he was starving too. Two loud bangs on the door made him nearly jump in the shower.

“Hurry up, Lady Hummel, I need the bathroom!”

The pale counter-tenor barked something in reply and turned the water off. With his bathrobe on, he exited the bathroom, just to find his Latin house mate waiting for him outside.

“About time, I was just about to enter and drag you out of the shower myself.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was not in the right mood to listen to Santana's bitching about the rules of the house. Rules she obviously changed twice a day to always have the last word about everything.

“The bathroom is all yours, Satan.”

Rachel smiled at him. She was getting ready for work too and she was even more tired than him, because she had just had some meeting about Funny Girl. Kurt was happy for his friend, he really was, but at the same time he could not avoid to be a little bit jealous. It really seemed that whatever Rachel Berry wanted, Rachel Berry obtained. Why couldn't it be him for once in his life? Kurt wore his uniform and ate something before heading towards the Diner with his friends. He, Santana Lopez and Rachel had met during high school, at the Glee Club and had been friends since then. Well, let's say rivals and friends. Rivals for the majority of time, but that was just a detail, right? When they arrived at the Diner, it was full, as always, and their boss immediately told them what to do.

“Hummel, table four, now.”

He was used to his boss' roughness, but that didn't mean he could stand it. When he went to take the order at table four, his eyes met with the most gorgeous young man he had ever seen. He had black hair, his perfectly tanned skin seemed so smooth and his eyes were the perfect mix between amber and hazel. Kurt lost himself in that eyes for a few seconds, much to his embarrassment when he realised it. Congratulations, Hummel, way to creep a client. Fortunately, the man didn't seem to mind, for his smile was even brighter than before.

 

Blaine Anderson could not avoid to think that waiter was the most beautiful boy he had ever laid his eyes on. Was it his choice, he would have bedded him in that precise moment, maybe even on that table, just not to have to wait another second. That boy had chestnut hair and his eyes.. God, his eyes were so blue he could not remember his name. Trying to regain control on himself (especially on the lower part of his body that seriously risked to betray him) Blaine ordered his coffee and something to eat. Almost one hour later, when Blaine had finished to eat and had no other reason to remain there, he could not convince himself to leave. He could not decide if that boy was cuter while walking, smiling, writing, or while talking. Just when Blaine had decided to go for the smiling, a couple asked his favourite waiter to sing them something of the Beatles. The cute boy went on the stage, open his mouth and started to sing.

 

_Yeah I'll tell you something I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me you'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me you'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that, my love, I can't hide_

_I can't hide, I cant' hide_

_And you got that something I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

 

At the end of the song, the blue-eyed waiter dried a tear from his face, smiled and bowed, while the whole Diner was standing, applauding him and screaming. Blaine was absolutely mesmerised. That's him. I've been looking for him forever. Without waiting a second, the raven-haired boy reached for the waiter, that was now surrounded by his friends.

“Excuse me?”

The boy turned around, a smile on his thin pink lips. Blaine knew it was now or never, and he was not going to waste that opportunity.

“May I help you?”

Oh, shit, he had been staring, just like a creeper. Get a hold of yourself, Anderson! You can do it. Blaine put on his most charming smile before replying.

“Yes, I think you can. You have been extraordinary on that stage and I was wondering if you could do it again.”

The waiter seemed slightly confused, but a rosy blush on his cheeks told Blaine that his words had surely made an impact on that boy. The boy nodded.

“Yes, I could do it again. What would you like me to sing?”

“Whatever you like, but not here. Can you do it.. in private?”

Now the waiter was bright red. Ops, maybe I should have chosen more appropriate words. Before Blaine could explain himself, a Latin girl shielded the blue-eyed guy and stared at Blaine as if she was about to kill him.

“Listen to me, doe-eyed pervert, you'd better leave my friend alone before I go ALL Lima Heights and-”

Blaine stopped the girl's ramblings before she could seriously threaten him.

“Whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa, stop it. I am not a pervert, I am a talent scout.”

Another girl stepped in, trying to calm the Latin crazy girl.

“Santana, come on, let him explain himself.”

The Latin girl shot him an incredibly poisonous bitch glare and crossed her arms, waiting for him to explain. Blaine decided it was better to speak with the one he was interested in, so he looked straight in his blue eyes.

“I am the talent scout of the Anderson's record label and I really think you are talented. I would like you to come and meet the director, if singing is more than a hobby for you.”

Before the waiter could reply, Blaine gave him his business card.

“Think about it and call me, okay?”

The gorgeous boy nodded, his cheeks still flushed. With a last smile, Blaine left the diner, ready for the most gut-wrenching wait of his entire life.

 

\- - -

 

Kurt exited his apartment, his heart racing fast. Outside the building, the sexiest talent scout of the world was waiting for him, a wide grin on his face. The pale counter-tenor smiled and waived his hand.

“Hey, Blaine.”

Blaine had called him one hour before, offering him a lift to the place where he was going to be interviewed about his last album. Over the years, Kurt had been interviewed various times, but he still wasn't used to it. He pretended to be relaxed, but in reality he was always scared to say the wrong thing. Blaine put an end to his thoughts.

“You are really beautiful today.”

Kurt looked at him as if he had just swallowed a mouse in front of his eyes, then he blushed, realising what his friend had told him. Saying that he didn't feel anything for the raven-haired boy would be a pitiful lie.

“Thanks, you are not too bad yourself.”

Blaine laughed and started to drive, pretending a calm he absolutely didn't feel. What if Kurt left them before the amber-eyed boy could seduce him? After all, they had known each other for years and nothing had ever happened between them. Probably Kurt was not interested in him, so how was he going to make him fall for him?

“You look worried.”

Blaine nearly screamed in frustration. Why was Kurt always so perceptive? That was way beyond irritating.

“I was just thinking about the better way to ask you to come to dinner with me.”

Kurt blushed, a happy smile on his face. Okay, probably showing too much enthusiasm was dumb, but he had wanted Blaine to ask him out for a long, loooong time.

“Well, you can try to ask.”

Blaine made a sound that was half a sigh and half a laugh. He surely didn't expect his blue-eyed friend to use such a flirty voice. Maybe his goal would not be too hard to achieve, after all.

“Would you like to come to dinner with me, tonight?”

Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine's smile widened. Yes, things were going to be okay, it was just a matter of days.

 

Kurt didn't like the interviewer. She was a short, fat, middle-aged woman who was wearing so much pink that his eyes were hurting just from looking at her. If that would not be enough, Dolores Umbridge had also the most screeching, ears-piercing laugh.  Kurt could almost hear the voice of his father, Burt Hummel, remembering him how to behave properly. Manners before everything, buddy. With a forced smile on his face, Kurt took his place in the room, waiting for the interview to start. In a blink of an eye, the pinky interviewer (even if she was more a thumb interviewer, Kurt thought and almost laughed to himself for that lame joke) was sitting near him, way too near him for him to be comfortable. Come on, do your worst, Dolores Skeeter. I am not scared, you don't frighten me.

“Soooo, it's so exciting to have you here, Kurt!”

Kurt smiled, trying to pretend he liked her, even if that was quite hard.

“Thank you, I am honoured to be here.”

“Let me ask you this, Kurt. Is it true that soon we'll see you on Broadway?”

Shit. How did she even know that? Was she a fucking spy? Had she been stalking him? Seeing his open-mouthed face, the ugly woman hurried to explain, a sickening sweet smile on her pasty face.

“You have been spotted in front of the theatre, today, and there are rumours about you signing in for an audition.”

Kurt rapidly weighed what to reply. At that point, denying would be silly, wouldn't it be?

“Yes, I have signed in for an audition, but I'd prefer not to talk about it until the roles are officially assigned.”

The woman nodded, a fake comprehensive expression on her face. Bitch.

“I totally understand you. Anyway, let's go back to our interview. My public is starving for more information about you, my dear. Tell me, are you dating someone?”

And here I thought I could not hate you more. Kurt's smile was more fake than Nicki Minaj's ass.

“No, at the moment I am not dating anyone.”

Dolores seemed shocked for one moment, but for one moment only, because one second later she wore again that sweet and almost flirty grin.

“So, stunning and single in the big apple, what are you going to do tonight?”

Okay, a wink was way too much for his stomach to bear. Screw the manners.

“Sleep.”

 

Blaine nearly chocked on a laugh that he absolutely had to hold back. God, Kurt's face was priceless. With ten more minutes of awkward questions, the interview was over and Kurt was free to go. The permanently tanned young man rose an eyebrow, a grin painted on his face as they left the building.

“Don't make fun of me, you asshole.”

Blaine laughed hard, unable to stop himself.

“Don't call me asshole, you adore me.”

Kurt blushed, but he shot Blaine his well-practised, most-effective bitch-glare, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head at the same time.

“Don't flatter yourself.”

Blaine smirked. Making Kurt blush had always been so easy he almost find it cute. Well, truth to be told, Kurt certainly was cute. In a baby-penguin sort of way.

“You are right, no need to flatter myself when you can flatter me during dinner. Let's go.”

Kurt rose an eyebrow again.

“You spend too much time with Cooper.”

 Just a second after, Kurt smiled coyly. Blaine, the man to whom he owed everything, could be a cocky asshole sometimes, but there was no way to deny that he was adorable too. And, okay, he was as hot as hell, but no way Kurt was going to tell him that. No way at all.

“Do you really think I am beautiful?”

Wow, that was out of the blue. Blaine pretended to think about it, knowing that waiting for an answer was one of the things Kurt hated the most. A few seconds later, he smiled.

“I do think it, Kurt. Well, beautiful maybe is not enough to describe you. And I am pretty sure that every gay man in the city would kill to get into those tight, tight jeans of yours.”

Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine on the arm, making him laugh again.

“Santana was right, you are a pervert.”

Hoping that would not be too much, Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear, making him shiver slightly.

“You have no idea.”

 

\- - -

 

Blaine's favourite Italian restaurant was full, but fortunately he had reserved a table for two. They ordered their food and Kurt left Blaine decide about the wine, for he knew the older guy was good at it.

“Are you sure you are okay with the wine I have chosen, Kurt?”

The blue-eyed guy rose an eyebrow, a grin on his perfect face.

“I told you, Blaine, I barely recognise a red whine from a white wine. I do not drink very much.”

Blaine laughed. Chatting with Kurt had always been so easy, but after a moment he realised he didn't know him very much. Well, if he had to seduce him, it was the moment to know him better.

“Why is it? You don't like to drink?”

Kurt shook his head.

“No, it's not that. When I was in high school, I was always the sober one who drives, so it takes me very little to be completely drunk.”

Blaine eyed him with interest. Kurt was pale and thin, maybe too thin, no wonder that it took him little to be drunk. Nice to know, I can definitely use this piece of information. The raven-haired guy decided it was the right time for more personal questions and to be flirty.

“So, did you tell the true?”

Kurt rose his head from his pasta, an interrogative but calm expression painted on his face.

“What do you mean?”

Blaine's smile grew larger. His friend really was clueless sometimes.

“Are you dating someone, Kurt?”

Kurt finished to chew, swallowed and then licked his lips. Why was Blaine asking that? Was he.. interested in him? No, slow down. Do not hope too much, probably he is just curious.

“No, I am not dating anyone.”

I can't date anyone because I am so helpless in love with you. Blaine felt a burst of happiness in his chest. Hey, making Kurt fall was not going to be difficult if he was single, right? A boyfriend would have complicated things and Blaine didn't need things to be even more complicated than they were.

“Really? How is it possible?”

Kurt shrugged, his mind still racing with possible scenarios of he and Blaine together: another date, their first time (thought that made him feel a creeper), Blaine at his opening night on Broadway.. Kurt returned to reality when Blaine cleared his throat, waiting for him to answer. Oh, right, he still had to answer!

“I have never considered myself relationship material.”

Now Blaine was surprised. Kurt had always been the alpha bitch, the one who was not afraid of speaking his mind in every situation. Kurt was strong, stubborn, talented and fascinating, how was it possible for him not to see that about himself? What cause him to be insecure?

“Blaine?”

Ops, he had been staring him open-mouthed. What an epic fail.

“Sorry, I was just surprised. You should not underestimate yourself, Kurt, you would be pleasantly surprised.”

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly. Blaine smiled too. Bingo.

 

Rachel shot Kurt an interrogative glance, a wide grin on her face. It had been one week from that interview and Kurt had been strange since then. What was he hiding? The pale counter-tenor was preparing lunch for the three of them (yes, Santana was there too) and he was pretty focused on that, but the didn't miss his friend malicious tone.

“Sooooo.. Blaine, mmh?”

Kurt didn't even rose his eyes from the recipe. Cooking had always been a passion for him, but in that moment he was so tired he just wanted a pizza and a couch where to sleep.

“What about him?”

Rachel huffed a little, ready to push to have answers to her questions. They were BFF, she had the right to know.

“Come on! Are you two dating?”

Hearing this, Santana stormed in the room, still half out of her bright red dress.

“You what?? Bad move, Lady Hummel, really bad move.”

Rachel grunted at that. The petite brunette girl had always liked Blaine and she knew Kurt liked him too, she didn't understand why Santana despised him so much. Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling on the edge of blowing up for the desperation. Why on hell had he decided to share an apartment with the self-centred hobbit and the nasty Latin girl?

“We are not dating, Rachel, and even if we were dating that would be none of your business. None of your business too, Santana.”

Santana crossed her arms and cocked her head.

“Oh, really? I don't think so. If you decide to waste yourself with the pocket-size pervert it is my damn business, because you are my friend and I don't want to see you put together the pieces of your heart when he chews and spits you.”

Kurt was just about to spit fire when his phone ringed. Glancing Santana a last poisonous stare, he picked up.

“Hello? Yes, it is me. Yes. Yeah, that would be perfect. Thank you, bye.”

Kurt turned towards his friends, his face pale, but his eyes glimmering with joy and expectation. He showed them his phone and, with shaking voice, he said:

“My audition for Wicked is tomorrow.”

 

Here you are, Kurt. The theatre. Broadway. This is the most important moment of your life. You have worked so much to arrive here, now you have to do your best and everything will be all right. Nobody here deserves that role like you. You were born to play it. Now go there and take it. Kurt entered the theatre, his legs slightly shaking in fear. What if he messed up? No, no, this is not the moment to be afraid. This is the moment to shine. In that moment, all focused on remembering how to breath, he bumped in a tall guy.

“Oh, God, I am so sorry.”

The guy had a cocky grin, chestnut hair and wonderful emerald-green eyes. He was taller than Kurt and thin, almost in an elegant way.

“Never mind. Are you here to audition, gorgeous?”

Kurt stared at the taller guy in shock. Had he just called him gorgeous? The guy was still smiling, waiting for an answer. Kurt opened his mouth but it produced no sound. Oh, get a hold of yourself.

“Yes, I-I am here to audition. You too?”

The guy nodded and gave his hand to Kurt to introduce himself.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

Kurt shook his hand. Sebastian's hand was big and masculine. And hot. Just the hand, obviously. Mostly. Do not blush, Kurt.

“Kurt Hummel.”

Before Sebastian could say something, they were both called in the theatre. Time for them to shine.

 

\- - -

 

They were all sat in the theatre, Sally had put them all there just to put some pressure on the poor soul who was auditioning. That was Sally's style. Sally Dietrich was that kind of woman who could make you feel less valuable than a pea-size block of ice in the south pole. She had icy eyes and a biting tongue. She liked you? You could become a living legend. She didn't like you? You didn't exist. Kurt was so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Sebastian whispering something in his ear.

“Relax, Kurt.”

The pale counter-tenor smiled and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew he was just following Sally's evil plan to make them nervous, but he could not avoid it. He didn't want to blow that audition. It meant the world to him. When an extraordinarily talented girl (who reminded him Rachel very much) finished her audition, Sally cleared her voice.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

Sebastian winked at Kurt and headed towards the stage on steady legs, a confident smile on his face. Kurt hoped that was not just a façade, for he kind of liked that guy and it would be painful for him to see the green-eyed boy blow his audition. Sebastian took place in the middle of the stage.

“My name is Sebastian Smythe and I am auditioning for the role of Glinda.”

For three minutes, the tall boy completely owned the stage. He sang Run Away With Me, and for the entire moving performance he stared at Kurt, an excitingly allusive glimpse in his green eyes. Kurt blushed so hard he was afraid he could set fire to the theatre. When Sebastian finished his performance, he returned to sit near Kurt, a wide smile on his face.

“Did you like my performance?”

Kurt blushed even harder and nodded. Sebastian did have a wonderful voice, after all.

“Yes, you were really good.”

The taller boy grinned.

“I know, I can do wonders with my tongue.”

Kurt didn't catch the innuendo until Sebastian rose an eyebrow. When the blue-eyed singer understood what the other guy meant, he chocked a squeak and shot him a look of disapproval.

“Really funny, Smythe.”

Sebastian put a hand on his chest in mock sorrow.

“Is it 'Smythe', now? No more 'Sebastian'? That hurts my feelings.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't know if he should feel flattered or annoyed by the taller guy's behaviour.

“Cut it, I am serious.”

Before Sebastian could gave one of his snaky replies, Kurt's name was called.

“Kurt Hummel.”

 

It was his turn. When his name was called, whispers surrounded him. He should have expected it, but he didn't care. Kurt stood up, his heart beating fast in his chest as he approached the stage, that suddenly seemed really far away. He reached the middle of it and he immediately felt blinded by the bright lights. Breath, Kurt. Breath.

“My name is Kurt Hummel and I am auditioning for the role of Elphaba.”

When the music started, he took a deep breath. You can do this. He opened his mouth and started to sing, his voice powerful and full of meaning.

 

_Someone to hold you too close,_

_Someone to hurt you too deep,_

_Someone to sit in your chair,_

_To ruin your sleep._

_Someone to need you too much,_

_Someone to know you too well,_

_Someone to pull you up short,_

_To put you through hell._

_Someone you have to let in,_

_Someone whose feelings you spare,_

_Someone who, like it or not,_

_Will want you to share_

_A little, a lot._

_Someone to crowd you with love,_

_Someone to force you to care,_

_Someone to make you come through,_

_Who'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you_

_Of being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive._

_Somebody hold me too close,_

_Somebody hurt me too deep,_

_Somebody sit in my chair_

_And ruined my sleep_

_And make me aware_

_Of being alive, being alive._

_Somebody need me too much,_

_Somebody know me too well,_

_Somebody pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support_

_For being alive._

_Make me alive, make me alive,_

_Make me confused,_

_Mock me with praise,_

_Let me be used,_

_Vary my days,_

_But alone is alone, not alive._

_Somebody crowd me with love,_

_Somebody forced me to care,_

_Somebody let me come through,_

_I'll always be there,_

_As frightened as you_

_To help us survive_

_Being alive, being alive, being alive._

 

When Kurt closed the last note, he took a deep shaking breath. His cheeks were wetted in tears, but he didn't care. He had just sung on a Broadway stage and that was enough to fill him with feelings he could not lock away. He bowed his head and left the stage without a word. His head was spinning and he wasn't steady on his legs. When he reached Sebastian, he noticed the taller boy's eyes were red-rimmed. That was enough to wake him up from his reverie.

“Wait.. have you cried?”

Sebastian cleared his throat before answering.

“No, dummy. It's just.. my contacts. That's all.”

Kurt smiled. Okay, that was sort of cute. First impressions can be wrong, sometimes. He had thought that Sebastian was a flirty heartless guy, but if he was movable with a song, he was not so.. indifferent as he seemed. Sebastian seemed so ashamed that Kurt didn't have the heart to make fun of him. He just shot him a smile. The green-eyed guy licked his lips before speaking, his voice still slightly raw.

“Would you like to take a coffee together when this is over?”

Kurt blushed again. Now which one was keeping the other in check?

“Yes, I'd like it very much.”

 

Cooper was hysterical. Completely hysterical. God, he is worse than a girl with premenstrual syndrome.

“Relax, Coop.”

Cooper's vein on the neck nearly exploded in that moment.

“Relax? Relax?? How am I supposed to relax? He had that fucking audition today and you still haven't bedded him.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated his brother.

“I can't rape him, Cooper. Calm the fuck down, okay? I will make him fall for me before the eventual callback.”

Cooper's eyes were red, homicide instinct clear in his voice when he spoke.

“Eventual? So you have not seen it.”

When his brother managed to speak so calmly when he was in clear rage, a lot of shit was going to arrive.

“What are you talking about?”

Cooper gave him his phone.

“Somebody video taped our Kurtie's audition and put it on youtube. Judge by yourself if he is going to be called back.”

 

\- - -

 

Crap. Blaine had just seen the video for the fifteenth time and he still hadn't had enough. Kurt had been.. no, words failed him in that moment. Blaine was still open-mouthed when Cooper came back in the room, bringing a coffee (a medium drip, obviously) for his little brother.

“Coop, we are in so much crap right now.”

The taller and older man rose an eyebrow, 'as I told you' wrote in neon on his face.

“Follow the plan, Blaine. We cannot lose him right now.”

How comes that I always put myself in this kind of situations? Fuck. Blaine swallowed his coffee down, without even savouring it, and then he took his phone from his pocket. Time to know where his little diamond was and if he had plans for the night.

 

“Voilà, a non-fat mocha, as you ordered.”

Kurt smiled and thanked Sebastian for the coffee. The taller guy had insisted to pay both the coffees.

“Thanks, Sebastian. Are you sure it's on you?”

The green-eyed guy smirked and winked.

“Absolument. Buying you coffee is part of a bigger plan to woo you.”

The pale boy rolled his eyes, a light blush covering his cheeks. He took a sip of his coffee and then he stood up from the chair, a smile on his face.

“I'll go to the rest room, don't disappear.”

Sebastian looked at him right in his eyes, mesmerising Kurt just for one second. God, that eyes had a lot of effect on him, that was not good.

“I am not going anywhere.”

Kurt had just reached the rest room when Sebastian heard something. It was Gaga's Born This Way. Could it be..? Oh, screw the manners. The tall boy opened Kurt's bag and took his phone out. The picture of a gorgeous man, a man with black hair and amber eyes, was on the screen, the name Blaine right under it. Well, this is going to be fun. Without a second thought, Sebastian answered the phone.

“Hello?”

Blaine stared at his phone for a second, his face frowned in confusion. Yes, that was Kurt's number, he knew it by heart. What the fuck..?

“Hi, this is Blaine Anderson speaking. Who is this?”

Sebastian smirked. Oh, that sounded so much like a jealous boyfriend.

“This is Sebastian Smythe.”

Blaine waited one second for explanations that clearly were not coming. Who the fuck is this asshole? Why does he have Kurt's phone? Kurt was always so reserved with his things. What the hell was going on?

“My pleasure. Can I talk with Kurt, please?”

The faceless boy sighed. Oh, I am sorry if I interrupted something. Not that I interrupted something, did I?

“Sorry, Blaine, but Kurt is in the bathroom right now, if you know what I mean. It has been a pleasure. Bye.”

Before Blaine could reply something, anything, the bastard hung up. Had he been dreaming? No way Kurt could do something similar, right? Right? Feeling angry and not even knowing way, Blaine kicked a chair and swore.

 

When Kurt arrived home, he had a wide smile on his face, smile that disappeared immediately when he heard his house mates arguing again. Why do they always have to argue?

“Okay, ladies, calm down.”

In the moment they saw him, Rachel started nagging and Santana started bitching. How rare. He was just about to shout them to calm down when he noticed him. Blaine was on their couch, an icy expression on his usually so warm face. Kurt smiled, feeling immediately better.

“Hey, stranger.”

The dark-haired man shot him a poisonous glance. Kurt had never seen him so angry, and he felt his heart sank. What had he done wrong?

“I am surprised to see you here, Kurt. No sleepover chez Sebastian?”

Kurt didn't know if he should feel guilty and apologise, or just feel angry and tell him to mind his own damn business. In the end, he chose for a more diplomatic reply to Blaine's wrong assumption.

“How do you know Sebastian?”

Hearing Kurt say that name made Blaine's anger increase.

“I called you, this afternoon, and Mr Smythe gently informed me that you were in the bathroom.”

Kurt chocked a laugh. Blaine jealous? Oh, that was quite a show and he surely didn't want to miss it. Poor Blaine had jumped to conclusions and now was going to have a cold shower of reality.

“Indeed I was. In the rest room of a coffee shop. Maybe Bas forgot to mention it.”

A coffee shop? So that asshole had not bedded Kurt. He used that innuendo just to piss me off. Bastard. Blaine lowered his head and prepared himself to apologise, even if in that moment he desired nothing but make Kurt his and mark him, for everyone to see that he was taken. Especially for Sebastian asshole Smythe.

“My fault, I'm sorry.”

Kurt smiled and sat on the couch near him. Blaine was so cute when he was sorry, all puppy eyes.

“It's okay, don't worry. So, why did you call me this afternoon?”

Oh, right, the plan. Focus, Blaine, focus. He glanced at Kurt with a smile on his face and took his hand, causing the younger guy to flinch a bit.

“I wanted to compliment you for your audition and ask you if you wanted to have dinner together, tonight.”

Kurt's smile widened, his heart beating fast.

“Sure, let me change. I'll be right back in five minutes.”

Blaine smiled too.

“Don't make me wait.”

In the exact moment Kurt was in his room, Santana was shooting Blaine a murderous glance. He knew the Latin girl didn't like him, but he really didn't care that much. He didn't like her too, after all. She took a step to tower over Blaine.

“Be careful, Bilbo Baggins. If I only suspect you are hurting my friend, there won't be a place on Earth where you'll be able to hide from me. Did I make myself clear?”

Blaine stared at her with his most innocent eyes.

“Crystal clear, Santana.”

 

\- - -

 

Sebastian Smythe rang the doorbell, a happy smile on his face. His house mate opened the door, an exasperated expression painted on his face.

“I swear to God, Smythe, if you forget your keys just another time -”

The green-eyed guy hushed his friend and entered their apartment.

“Oh, come on, Hunter. I had an important audition today, you know it.”

Hunter Clarington sighed and returned to his pc, tapping furiously on it. He had a paper to finish and Sebastian seemed just about to disturb him again from his work.

“You don't ask me about it?”

The muscular boy rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer. Sebastian was his friend, he really was, but he had priorities. Sebastian's voice distracted him again (damn) from his work.

“Do you need a hand?”

Hunter laughed a bit. Now, that was unexpected.

“Thank you, but I don't think you know enough on the topic to be of any help.”

The taller but thinner guy mocked some hurt before replying, a wide grin on his face.

“You underestimate me, I could totally help you to extract the stick you have up to your ass.”

Sebastian run in his bedroom and locked the door before Hunter could grab him. His house mate barked some threats at him and swore a couple of times before returning in the living room. The green-eyed boy grinned again and turned his pc on. It was time to look for some information about that little crush of his.

 

Kurt could not stop laughing. Blaine was revealing him some of the most embarrassing and less known rumours about the stars he had met. The permanently tanned man had a way to tell things you just had to laugh. He was hilarious! The pale counter-tenor dried a tear from his face, his mouth still turned up in a smile.

“Blaine, please, stop. My stomach hurts.”

Blaine smiled and took a sip of wine, noticing that Kurt had almost finished his third glass of wine. Good.

“Yeah, sorry, I'll just shut up. I don't want you to die for laughing too much.”

Kurt smiled, even if his mouth hurt too. Oh, he really had to get a hold of himself. He was beyond pathetic.

“God, that would be so embarrassing. Sorry I laughed so hard.”

Blaine took his hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. Oh, Kurt's hand is so soft, his skin is as smooth as silk. Why haven't I touched him before?

“It was adorable. I think you are adorable.”

The blue-eyed boy blushed. I hate it, why do I always have to turn into a walking tomato when I am with Blaine? Okay, because I like him, but come on! Now try at least to give a witty reply. Something that would not make you seem a fearful virgin.

“Nobody has ever defined me adorable before.”

Shit. Smart move, Hummel, really smart. Now why don't you tell him you are a virgin, just to annihilate every possibility he might like you. Blaine carefully lifted Kurt's hand, taking it near to his face and kissed it. Kurt nearly died because of it.

“Well, I have done it now. And I really think it.”

Kurt blushed again. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't trust his voice in that moment, so he just locked his eyes with Blaine's and smiled. God, that amber eyes had to be magical. He found himself unable to look away. After a few seconds that felt like years, Blaine looked at the table, a nervous smile on his beautiful face.

“We should finish our dinner, then I'll bring you home.”

Kurt didn't want that evening to be over. That night to be over. He really liked Blaine's company. Was there a way to ask it without sounding like a needy, oppressive maiden?

“What if I don't want to go back home?”

Blaine's expression was priceless. Kurt is not thinking about that, is him? No way. The younger man was too naïve to even understand what kind of thoughts he had triggered in Blaine's mind. Well, why not? Maybe after some more wine Kurt would be so mindless to take their relationship to an upper level. Trying was surely worth of it. Blaine licked his lips before speaking.

“I have a pretty good bottle of wine at home, if you'd like it.”

Say yes. Come on. Sayyessayyessayyes. It took Kurt no more than three seconds to answer, but they felt like an eternity to Blaine. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was worried it might explode, just for the wait. Then, Kurt smiled of a wonderful smile and nodded, making Blaine see fireworks in the room.

“Yes, I'd like that.”

Now, Kurt Hummel, you are mine.

 

Blaine had barely the time to close the door before Kurt locked their mouths together, causing the black-haired man to moan. Kurt tasted like wine, mint and something sweet that he could not define and was definitely Kurt. In the moment their mouths parted, both guys desperately searching for air, Blaine smiled.

“We didn't finish our dinner, are you hungry?”

Kurt looked at him in the eyes, his pupil dilated and a grin on his face.

“Very.”

The thinner boy started to mouth at Blaine's neck, making him shiver in pleasure and swear a couple of times. Kurt had a very talented mouth, just the thought of that fucking hot mouth wrapped around something else, sucking something else, was too much for Blaine to handle. In a second, Kurt found himself pressed against a wall, Blaine gently biting his lower lip. He whimpered and yelped when Blaine lifted him from the ground, their lips locked again, and brought him in the bedroom. Then, Blaine's hands were everywhere, and his clothes were nowhere to be seen, and oh God yes please, more, right there. Then, a pain, but it was so good, so good, oh God please please please, please more, so good. I love you so much. Kisses. Touches. Sweat. Hot. Oh God. Blankets. A kiss. Arms around him. And then everything went black.

 

Kurt slowly opened one eye, closing it immediately after because the light hurt so much. His head was killing him and he felt on the edge of throwing up. What the hell had happened? Calm down, Kurt. Take a deep breath and try to remember. The pale guy remembered that he had auditioned and then he had had dinner with Blaine.. oh God. Some memories from the previous night hit him, making his head spin even more. He had had sex. With Blaine. Oh shit. He opened his eyes again, searching for Blaine, but he was not there. Biting his lower lip for the piercing pain in his ass (God, and I thought my head hurt), Kurt stood up and carefully dressed himself. The situation was embarrassing enough for him, he didn't want to be naked too. He exited the bedroom, room that still smelled of sex, and headed towards the living room, but he stopped when he heard Blaine's voice.

“Yes, Coop, it worked. Yes, I bedded him, now give me just a couple of days and I swear that musical will be the last of his thoughts. See you, bye.”

Blaine turned around and found himself face to face with a distressed Kurt. Kurt had one hand on his mouth and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Oh, God, no.

“Kurt..”

 

\- - -

 

Cooper was just about to drink the third coffee of the morning (maybe his mother was right and he needed to decrease the number of coffees he drank) when his phone rang. Blaine? They had just had a conversation. What the hell was going on? With a curious and slightly worried expression on his face, the tall man answered the phone.

“Blaine?”

“It's all your damn fault!”

His brother's shout nearly deafened him. His little brother really sounded angry and in pain. Now Cooper was scared.

“B, are you okay?”

Blaine screamed his answer again, his voice nearly chocked by the tears that were running on his face. The amber-eyed man felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was breaking down.

“No I am not fucking okay! It's all your fault! Kurt heard our conversation and run away before I could stop him.. he is gone, Cooper, and it's your fault!”

Oh, shit, that was not going to end well. Calm down and think, Cooper, you can find a solution, you can do it. Your little brother messed up, but surely there is a solution to this situation. You know you can't lose Kurt, and you won't, you just have to be cautious and play well your cards.

“Okay, don't panic, Blaine. I'll talk with our lawyer, he can surely find something in the contract to make Kurt stay.”

Blaine shouted again, this time frustration was clear in his voice.

“I don't give a damn, Cooper! Are you nuts? I hurt him! I hurt him and he didn't deserve it!”

Blaine hung up before his stupid brother could reply. Oh, God, I hurt him so bad and now he won't talk to me any more and I won't see him again and I am so sorry, so fucking sorry. Blaine was nearly hyperventilating, his mind racing with thoughts and his cheeks still wetted by his tears. Fuck to Cooper, fuck to that stupid plan and fuck to their damn lawyer. He was going to fix that mess, he and nobody else. Kurt deserved that, at least.

 

Kurt knew that he couldn't cry, not while he was in the middle of the street. The risk of being recognised and photographed while he was in that condition.. that would be too embarrassing. Man up. Man up, Kurt. He still didn't know what to think or how he should react. That was just a bad dream, right? Maybe not. Maybe he had really had sex with Blaine only to discover that he wasn't really interested in him. Everything was part of an evil plan to make him stay with the record label and that was ridiculous. He had never planned to leave them. Why hadn't they simply asked him? Why did they have to torture me in that way, playing with my feelings? Kurt swallowed down a sob and hurried back home. He wanted a hug and some sympathy, he wanted to hear the voices of his friends, he wanted to hear his dad's voice and he wanted to cry out every bad feeling that was wrecking him. In the exact moment his apartment's door was behind his back, he slid on the floor, hugged his knees and started to cry like a wounded animal. Both Rachel and Santana rushed to his side.

“Kurtie, what happened? Are you okay?”

Santana cut in, impatient and worried. She had never seen her friend reduced to a whimpering broken doll and she was scared to death.

“Shut up, man-hands, he clearly is not okay. He is crying, for God's sake. Come on, Lady Hummel, tell auntie Tana what the hell is going on.”

The blue-eyed boy shook his head and continued to sob helplessly, feeling too ashamed to tell them. What would they think? God, he had been so stupid, so clueless, thinking that Blaine might reciprocate his love. Love.. would he be able to trust someone again? Would he be able to love again? Santana woke him up from that depressing thoughts by putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Kurt, has Blaine done something to you?”

Kurt whimpered again. He remembered Santana's words about Blaine breaking his heart and he felt even worse. He had been warned and yet he had fallen so easily, he had given his heart away and now he had it back, used and in pieces. Rachel hugged him tightly, nearly taking his breath away.

“It's all right, Kurt, everything will be all right. I am here. We are here. You are not alone.”

The pale and crying boy slowly stood up. He didn't feel better, but he didn't want his friends to worry for him. He hugged Rachel and then Santana hugged him too, stroking his back and letting him cry a little bit more.

“Come on, let's sit on the couch, so you can tell us who auntie Snix has to kill for hurting you like this.”

If I am right and it's the doe-eyed hobbit's fault, he is so dead.

 

Sebastian stared at his pc, his mouth slightly open and his brain in a complete black out. He had tried to hook up on Kurt Hummel. That Kurt Hummel, the one from the Anderson's record label. Oh God he was completely out of his mind. How could you not recognise him? His face has been everywhere for years and his voice is on the radio at least three times every hour. You, Sebastian Smythe, are out of your fucking mind. Oh my God I have Kurt Hummel's number. It took Sebastian the entire night to calm down, his racing mind not allowing him to sleep, but in the morning he took his decision. He hadn't crushed on the gorgeous boy because he was famous (shit, he hadn't even recognised him), but because he really liked him, so he was not going to act differently from his usual, charming self. Probably Kurt was not going to give him a chance, but Sebastian was at least going to try. He liked him too much to let a little detail like his fame discourage him. I am going to make him fall in love with me if it kills me.

 

\- - -

 

Kurt stared at his red-rimmed, puffy and still watering eyes in the mirror of the bathroom. God, he was so pathetic, crying in that way just for a guy. Okay, the love of his life, but that was just a detail. He splashed some cold water on his face, finding relief in that feeling of freshness, and then he exited the bathroom, heading towards the living room. The pale counter-tenor sat on the couch near Rachel, who was still looking at him with a mortified expression on her face. She took his hand in her perfectly manicured hands before speaking with a sad and thin voice.

“I am so sorry, Kurt. Can I do something for you? I can buy a cheesecake, if you want! To cheer you up.”

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. He didn't want to ruin his body, bettered after years of diet and workout, not now that he was finally starting to like it.

“Thanks, Rach, but there is nothing that could cheer me up now.”

Just as he finished to say that, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and a wide smile appeared on his face. With confidence in his voice, he picked up.

“Hey, Bas.”

Kurt could almost hear the smile in his friend's flirty voice.

“Hey, Kurt. Do you think you can help me? I want to ask the most gorgeous boy out, but I am worried he might break my heart by telling me no.”

Rachel, who had been listening every word with interest, mouthed 'say yes', nodding at the same time. Kurt smiled and nodded at her before giving a verbal response to his waiting friend.

“Well, if you don't ask you'll never know, right?”

Holding his breath for a moment, Sebastian asked him to go out for a coffee that afternoon and, much to his happiness, Kurt said yes.

 

When Kurt arrived at the coffee bar, Sebastian was waiting for him, two coffees already on the round table. In the moment Bas saw him, his emerald-green eyes roamed over his body, making Kurt feel self-conscious and making him blush. The pale boy knew that shirt made the blue of his eyes shimmer and that grey tight jeans underlined every curve of his lower body, but seeing the effect he had on Sebastian was priceless nevertheless. As Kurt sat at the table, Sebastian shoot him a charming smile.

“Non-fat mocha, as hot as you.”

The blue-eyed singer laughed and blushed again, feeling flattered. There is nothing better than a suitor for a broken heart.

“Thank you, Sebastian, but next one is on me.”

The tall boy smirked.

“If this means there will be a next time, I'm on it.”

It was easy to talk with Sebastian. They had lot of things in common and they basically liked the same things, even though they had very different backgrounds: Sebastian came from a rich family and had attended a private school, Kurt's father was a mechanic and he had attended a public school. Sebastian was an only child, Kurt had a step-brother. Sebastian was flirty and clearly experienced, Kurt barely remembered his first (and only) time. It had been Sebastian to drive them into that topic.

“So, tell me about your love life. I want to know everything.”

Kurt sighed and showed some discomfort, making Sebastian feel tactless. Shit, did I put my finger in an open wound? Come on, he is Kurt Hummel and he is sex on a stick, he surely is experienced. Right?

“I know it sounds pathetic, but I don't have a love life. The first boy who has ever kissed me was a jock so deep in the closet that he is probably in Narnia now. And he forced himself on me. My first time has been a big mistake, I was drunk and I almost do not remember it and it is better this way because he doesn't love me. He just wanted to... get into my pants.”

And keep me away from Broadway because basically he is my boss, but I don't want to share this piece of information. Not yet. Sebastian was staring him, but he didn't show any pity, much to Kurt relief. The green-eyed boy seemed a little bit sad, sure, but he managed to smile and gave a witty reply.

“I am sorry for you because you had to deal with a lot of crap, but am I impudent if I say I understand them for wanting to kiss you and to bed you?”

Kurt blushed and smacked the taller guy on the arm, making him laugh.

“Yes, you totally are impudent.”

Sebastian took another sip of his coffee. God, Kurt was beautiful. The way he put his lips on that cup of coffee was nearly sinful. In that moment, Kurt's phone vibrated. The pale boy excused himself and took it from his pocket.

 

From: Blaine

To: Kurt

We need to talk.

 

Kurt's heart missed a beat. For a moment, hope rose in his chest. Just a second later, anger took his place. How did he dare? Did he really think Kurt was ready to forgive him and talk with him as if nothing had happened? Well, good luck with that, Anderson. I am not going to come back to you.

 

From: Kurt

To: Blaine

We have nothing to talk about.

 

Blaine nearly screamed in frustration. Kurt was so fucking proud. Okay, he had made a mistake, but no way he was going to remain in the doghouse forever. Shit. Blaine was just about to send his reply ('stop being a drama queen and bring your ass here') when his phone rang. Oh, no. Not now.

“Hey, Cooper.”

Blaine had a very bad feeling, but he tried to swallow it down. Surely Cooper hadn't done anything stupid, right?

“I am a genius! Well, Steve is a genius, but that's just semantic.”

Steve was the record label's lawyer and he was the biggest ass in the whole universe. The amber-eyed man tried to keep calm. Breath, Blaine. Breath. Before he could ask his brother what was making him so happy, Cooper explained it to him.

“Steve found a clause in our Kurt's contract that prevents him from working on anything, and I mean anything, if we don't give him green light before. Isn't it fantastic, Blaine? No more Broadway!”

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. Was his brother insane? Broadway was Kurt's dream, it would kill him to give up on it. Not that Kurt would give up on it so easily. The raven-haired man knew what he had to do.

“Don't, Coop. We can't. Let me talk with him, I am sure he would be able to be on Broadway and work for us at the same time. Please.”

The older man remained silent for a few seconds, but what he said after made Blaine feel twenty pounds lighter.

“Okay, we'll let him try. But you are going to make sure he uses well his time. He still is under your responsibility, after all.”

Crap. That was not going to be funny.

 

\- - -

 

Sebastian could not believe how lucky he was. He was having a date, well a coffee date, with the most funny, witty, smart, handsome and hot guy in the whole world. He was sure that nothing could ruin that moment. He was sure of that, until Kurt's phone rang. The pale boy shot him an apologetic smile and took his phone out of his bag. When Kurt saw who was calling, his smile faded away and an angry expression took its place.

“I don't want to talk to you.”

Kurt was one second away from hanging up, when Blaine's voice stopped him.

“Kurt, wait, damn it!”

The grip on the pale counter-tenor's cell tightened, the knuckles of his hand whiter than usual, and the boy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“Fine. Speak. I'll give you one minute.”

Blaine knew he deserved that bitterness, but he was angry nevertheless. He was not used to be treated in such a way and he really didn't like it. Calm. Breath. And for God's sake, just speak!

“I am sorry. I am sorry that I played with your feelings to get into your pants. I am sorry that I did it just for Cooper's insane worry that you would leave us for a Broadway show. I am sorry, Kurt. You didn't deserve it.”

Kurt swallowed down some tears, Sebastian taking his free hand in his to make him feel protected and safe. To make him feel that he was there for him, that he was not letting go. Kurt smiled and managed to speak through the lump in his throat.

“Go on, I am listening.”

Blaine kept his eyes shut as he went on with his discourse, hope raising in his chest. He could make everything all right, Kurt would forgive him.

“I talked to Coop this morning and he wanted to use a clause in the contract to keep you away from Broadway, but.. I know how much it would mean for you to obtain that role, how hard you have worked for it. So, I told him I would try to convince you to keep working for us and, at the same time, for Sally. Do you think you can do it?”

The blue-eyed boy thought about it for a second. Could he really do it? Working for the Anderson brothers meant interviews, talk-shows, shows, concerts, photographic services.. It was hard for him to have spare time for himself, how could he find time for a show on Broadway? Well, he didn't really need to sleep, did he?

“Okay, I'll do it.”

The amber-eyed man nearly screamed in joy. Kurt would not abandon them, he would still work with them! Before he could say something, the younger guy added something that made him fall from cloud nine.

“This does not mean that I forgive you.”

With that words, Kurt hung up. The pale singer took some deep breaths before smiling at Sebastian, their hands still locked together.

“Sorry, where were we?”

 

Kurt was late. Shit, he was so fucking late. Blaine was marching across the meeting room, making Cooper crazy.

“Relax, little brother, he is going to be here soon.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. YOU are telling ME to relax? Oh, this is funny. Blaine sat on a chair and tried to calm down. It had been two days since that phone call with Kurt and from that moment on the two hadn't spoken again. Now, the Anderson brothers were waiting for Kurt to discuss his agenda of the month, and Blaine was incredibly nervous. What if Kurt didn't show up? What if he ignored him? The curly man was just about to call him, when Kurt entered the room. The young man was wearing the tightest pair of black leather pants and a white button-up shirt, with a light grey vest on it. And a bow-tie. A fucking bow-tie. Shit, Kurt was more breath-taking than ever and that pants let fucking nothing to the imagination. Blaine felt himself harden in his pants and he blushed bright red.

“Sorry I am late, I got cornered by some fans.”

Kurt was not looking at him. Usually, during their meetings, Kurt would always smile at him and make jokes and laugh with him. Now, he was just talking with Cooper, wearing his best poker-face and avoiding Blaine's insistent gaze. In the middle of the meeting, however, Cooper's phone rang, and the tall man excused himself and left the room. Kurt started to play with the hem of his vest and kept his eyes on the window, ignoring Blaine. The raven-haired man knew that he had to say something. He hated that atmosphere between them.

“Kurt, how many times do I have to apologise for you to forgive me?”

The chestnut-haired boy shot him a poisonous glance, but Blaine didn't look away, not now that Kurt was finally looking at him. He had missed his blue eyes so much it physically hurt.

“I don't know, Blaine, and I don't really care. You can apologise how much you want, but I am not forgiving you.”

Blaine nearly shouted in that moment. He just wanted them to be friends again, why everything had to be so fucking hard?

“Oh, come on! We just had sex, Kurt, why do you have to be such a prude and make such a big deal about it? It was just a fuck!”

Kurt stood up from his chair, his face a mask of anger and pain, and he actually shouted his reply, making Blaine flinch.

“It was not just sex for me, Blaine! I loved you, and you broke my heart! It was my first time. I have always wanted it to be special and meaningful, I didn't want it to be a drunk fuck with someone who doesn't love me.”

Blaine stared at him in shock, his brain overwhelmed by that quantity of unexpected information. Kurt had been a virgin before their night of sex? Oh fuck. No surprise he was so angry with him. Nonono, wait.. Kurt loved me? Like.. love love? True love? That kind of feeling that make you sing silly love songs, hold hands, buy flowers, see fireworks during kisses, and feel butterflies in the stomach? That love? Blaine was still in shock when Kurt grabbed his bag and left, tears running on his face, that was red for the embarrassment. Why had he told Blaine that things? A few seconds later, Cooper was back in the meeting room. The tall man noticed two things at the same time: Kurt was nowhere to be seen and his little brother was crying, actually crying.

“Blaine? What has happened?”

Blaine just shook his head, still trying to process what had happened.

 

I can't believe I told him everything. Am I insane? Yes, I clearly am. Nobody is ever going to want me, I am such a disaster. I am going to finish my life alone, a lonely spinster. Well, at least I am going to be the best-dressed spinster of the world. With these thoughts in his mind, Kurt entered his apartment and shrieked so loud that probably even Donatella Versace heard him. His step-brother was on the couch. Naked. With his best friend. Naked. As they heard his screech, they both hurried to cover themselves.

“Hey, dude.”

Kurt was just one breath away to tell his step-brother not to call him 'dude', but he was too embarrassed by their nudity, so he simply left, closing the door and hurrying downstairs. He needed a safe place where he could rest and think and try to put together the pieces of his disastrous love-life. An idea struck his mind in that moment and he called a cab.

 

When Kurt found himself in front of that door, he rang the doorbell. The pale boy adjusted his hair and smiled when someone opened the door, but his jaw dropped when he saw who had opened: an extraordinarily good looking guy, with piercing eyes, who was wearing just a pair of boxer-briefs, his muscled body on disposal. Kurt opened his mouth, but no sound left his lips. The young man rose an eyebrow, waiting for the pale boy to say something. Fortunately, a familiar voice saved him from that embarrassing moment.

“Hunter, who is at the door?”

Hunter stepped back to let Kurt enter the apartment.

“It's the guy you have been talking about for days, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled when he saw Kurt on the door, trying his best to ignore his house mate. Oh, God, Kurt was staring at Hunter as if he had just sprouted tentacles. Feeling the singer's eyes on his back, Hunter turned around.

“Don't worry about me, we are just house mates. Moreover, I am not even remotely bi-curious and, even if I was as gay as unicorns, I would never be interested in Sebastian, for I know him since he was a toddler.”

With that words, Hunter went into his room and closed the door, not even waiting for them to reply. Sebastian swallowed and turned around to face Kurt.

“Well, welcome to my home. What brought you here?”

Kurt told him that he wanted to see a friendly face after having accidentally caught his step-brother and his best friend in the middle of a sexual intercourse. Sebastian laughed and hugged him, gently stroking his back.

“God, you must be shocked. Come on, I'll put on a movie.”

Moulin Rouge had just started when both their cell phone buzzed, one after the other. Sebastian was the first to read the message he had just received, and he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, his emerald-green eyes wide. With a strange feeling in his stomach, Kurt took his phone, unlocked it and read the message that was waiting for him. When his eyes arrived at the end of the message, he screamed in joy, his voice at a higher pitch than usual.

“Oh, God! Sebastian! Sally! A callback!”

Kurt knew that his impossible-to-call-it sentence had no sense at all, but he also knew that the taller boy had perfectly understood it. Sebastian's eyes were glimmering in happiness.

“Me too!”

Before Kurt could express his congratulations (maybe even trying to use proper English this time), Sebastian cupped his face with his hands and kissed him, leaving the blue-eyed boy breathless.

 

\- - -

 

Blaine took a deep breath, feeling more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. The familiar door of Kurt's apartment was there, he just had to find the courage and strength to knock on it. He and Kurt had to work together, he had to apologise (again) and make sure that Kurt was okay. With one last breath, the amber-eyed man knocked on the door. When he heard the footsteps, he forced a smile on his face and prepared himself to face an angry and bitching Kurt. What he did not expect was to find himself face to face with Santana. Oh, shit. The former cheerleader rose an eyebrow, a satisfied expression on her face.

“Well well well, if it's not the hobbit I wanted to talk to.”

Blaine was just about to turn on his heels and go away when she took him for his polo and literally dragged him inside. In a blink of an eye, Santana had him on the couch. It was about time to have some answers. The raven-haired girl crossed her arms and started with her questions, ready to make him understand the disaster he had caused.

“So, Frodo, you clearly have hearing problems. I perfectly remember I have told you not to mess with Kurt, or I would be a pain in your ass for all the eternity. And not the kind of pain in the ass you like. Now, you are going to explain me what you have done to Lady Hummel, in detail, or I am going to free the world from the stink of your gel by shaving your hair.”

Blaine remained wordless for a few seconds, then, sincerely scared by her threat, he explained her everything: his brother becoming insane, his attempts to woo Kurt, the fuck after the date, Kurt hearing that phone call and becoming mad with him and everything else. At the end of that explanation, Santana shot him a strange glance and then she slapped him.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

Blaine knew he had asked the wrong question when Santana almost slapped him again.

“You must be insane! You have hurt one of my best friends and you complain about a slap? I shout beat the crap out of you for this!”

Now it was Blaine's turn to be angry. Did he deserve a slap? Sure. But not from her, not from the Latin bitch.

“Okay, listen to me, Santana. You are right, I have been a jerk. But Kurt is a grown up, he can take care of his business. He is not a fucking damsel-in-distress, okay?”

Santana puffed, locking her dark eyes with Blaine's.

“Just because you took his v-card, it doesn't mean that you know him better than I do. I am his friend!”

Blaine stood up from the couch. He was not going to let Santana hover over him like a vulture on a dead body. With anger filling his body, the young man replied with the only thing he could think of as the right answer.

“You may be his friend, but I fucking love him!”

For a moment, either of them spoke and both had a shocked expression. What have I said? That epiphany almost killed the permanently tanned man. He loved Kurt.

 

Sebastian basically melted in that kiss. God, Kurt's lips were so smooth and sweet, they almost tasted of coffee. Why haven't I kissed him in the theatre, in the exact moment I have seen him? Savouring the kiss, Sebastian gently moved one hand to cup Kurt's neck. After a while, Sebastian reluctantly parted his lips from Kurt's, his heart beating fast, for he didn't know if there was Heaven or Hell waiting for him at the end of that kiss. The tall boy slowly opened his green eyes and took a look at the gorgeous boy before him. Kurt's eyes were still closed, and his cheeks were a wonderful shade of pink. His lips were cherry red and slightly swollen for the long kiss. When those wonderful blue eyes came into view, Sebastian smiled and, a second after, Kurt smiled too. Kurt had a confused expression on his face, but he was smiling nevertheless. The taller boy decided to break that silence with one of his terribly flirty lines (or maybe it was just a terrible flirty line).

“So.. any chance I can have a callback for another kiss too?”

The pale boy laughed, his cheeks still flushed for the unexpected kiss. Without waiting for an answer, Sebastian gently petted his face in kisses. A few moments of cuddles later, he stared Kurt in his eyes and, taking a deep breath, said:

“Kurt.. I know that this probably sounds crazy and old-fashioned, but.. God, I like you very much and I was thinking.. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

Santana was still in shock, her mind racing with thoughts. Could she trust Blaine Anderson? She knew that Kurt loved him (God, when the pale singer talked about the gel-addicted hobbit even his eyes were disgustingly heart-shaped), but was Blaine sincere about his feelings for Kurt? Blaine collected his thoughts, swallowed his pride and did a thing he had never thought he would do: he asked for help.

“Santana, I need your help.”

The Latin girl stood silent for a few moments.

“Why should I help you after you broke my friend's heart? What holds me back from kicking you out now and helping instead that Sebastian Smythe you like so much?”

Blaine shot her a pleading glance, his puppy eyes brimming with unleashed tears.

“Please, Santana. I know I don't deserve it, but.. I love him, although it took me forever to realise it.”

Knowing that she was taking a great risk, Santana sighed.

“Fine. I'll be your nasty Cupid. But remember that I am doing it just for Kurt. And you owe me one.”

Blaine thanked her, a sincere smile on his face. I really hope you are worth of my time, hobbit.

 

\- - -

 

When Kurt came back home, he was still feeling dizzy because of the eventful afternoon. He still could not believe it: a guy (a hot as hell guy) had asked him to become his boyfriend. With a deep sigh, the blue-eyed counter-tenor entered the apartment, preparing himself for hearing his house mates bitch and argue as usual. Weird. The apartment was silent for the first time in months. Kurt was one step away from the kitchen, when a well-known voice startled him.

“Hey, Kurt.”

Pressing one hand on his heart, Kurt turned around, his mouth slightly opened for the shock and his eyes wide.

“God, Blaine, are you insane? You scared the hell out of me!”

The pale boy immediately closed his mouth when he noticed that Blaine was holding a wonderful bouquet of red and yellow roses, a coy smile on his face. The raven-haired man's smile grew wider when he noticed that Kurt seemed surprised, but surprised in a good way. Blaine could almost hear Santana's voice in his head: Lady Hummel is disgustingly romantic, so some flowers, a pointless discourse about useless feelings and good manners will take you everywhere.

“Are those for me?”

Kurt sounded adorably hopeful, his blue eyes wide in marvel and the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

“Actually, yes. I was hoping you would let me apologise for my outrageous behaviour during a good dinner.”

The pale boy tried to hide a smile, failing miserably. He desperately tried to remember himself that he was still angry with Blaine, but it was becoming hard to stick to an icy demeanour.

“We aren't playing the chivalric card, are we, Anderson? Because that won't take you anywhere.”

Stay cool, Kurt. Do not let his amber puppy eyes deceive you. He is not worth your forgiveness. Oh, God, his smile is the most adorable thing on Earth.. Damn it!

“I am totally playing that card. Now, will you follow me to my carriage?”

In that moment, Kurt lost it and giggled. Taking the roses from Blaine's hands and leaving them on the table, he took Blaine's hand, making the older boy blush, and said:

“I'd love to, Mister Anderson.”

 

Hunter entered the living room whistling happily, but he stopped as soon as he saw his house mate sitting on the couch with a defeated expression on his face. Oh, shit, what the hell was going on? With a sigh of irritation, the well-built boy sat on the couch, forcing himself to be supportive.

“What is going on, Sebastian? King Triton chewed you out again?”

The slim boy turned towards his friend, raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously, Hunter? Are you really quoting The Little Mermaid? And I thought I was the one as gay as unicorns.”

Hunter smirked a little. If Sebastian had the strength to spit one of his witty replies, the situation couldn't be that bad.

“Ariel was my first love. Now, answer me. What's going on?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and hid his face between his knees, just to avoid his friend's inquisitorial gaze.

“I asked Kurt to become my boyfriend, but he told me he is not ready for a relationship.”

Hunter whistled. That Kurt had to be amazing to turn a Casanova into a Romeo. And a heart-broken Romeo, nothing less. A little bit awkwardly, for he was not used to comfort people, Hunter put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

“I am sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Don't let your imagination run too far.”

Sebastian managed to laugh a little. Sometimes, even Hunter could be a good friend.

“I'll let you know. Thanks, Hunt.”

 

Kurt had to admit that the dinner had been pleasant. Neither of them had drunk alcohol, to avoid an unpleasant remake of their last time together (pun absolutely intended), and they had had a good time. Now that Blaine didn't have to woo him for business reasons, he was way more relaxed, more similar to his old self. It didn't take long for Kurt to realise that he really liked a more relaxed Blaine, so when Blaine asked him to move their date to a club, Kurt immediately said yes. After a hour or so on the dance floor, Kurt excused himself to go to the rest room. In the moment Kurt left, Blaine found himself hugged from behind by a smirking Santana.

“Well, he seems sober and happy. How is it going?”

Blaine sighed. So, that's why she asked me where I was planning to bring him tonight: to spy on us.

“Fine, thank you.”

Next to Santana there was a smiling blonde girl. Before Blaine could introduce himself, she hugged him.

“Look, Santana! Another unicorn! Does Kurt know him?”

Unicorn? Seeing Blaine's confused face, Santana laughed, putting a protective arm around the blonde girl's waist.

“Yeah, Brittany, they know each other.”

The more Blaine talked to Brittany, the more he liked her: that girl was completely different from every other girl he had ever talked to. They were just in the middle of a discourse, when a slightly worried and incredibly jealous Santana interrupted them.

“What is taking so long for Lady Hummel to come back?”

Right, he was not back yet. What if something had happened? Feeling worried, Blaine hurried towards the rest room. Please, Kurt, be right.

 

Kurt had just finished to wash his hands and was heading towards the door when he bumped into a bulky man.

“Ops, I'm sorry.”

The man smiled, revealing yellow teeth. Ugh.

“Don't worry, pretty thing, I can think about some ways you can apologise.”

The man's breath was pure alcohol and Kurt almost threw up for the stink. Holding his breath, the smaller guy tried to dodge him and exit the bathroom, but the man grabbed him for his waist.

“Hey, where are you going, little twink?”

With a disgusted expression he didn't manage to hide, Kurt answered, trying to make the man let him go.

“I am not interested, so back off.”

The tall man used one hand to grab Kurt's ass and squeezed it hard, making Kurt yelp in pain and discomfort.

“Come on, princess, I can make you feel so good, fuck you good like you deserve.”

Now really angry and frightened, Kurt tried to push the man away, praying for someone to enter the bathroom and help him.

“I don't care if your cock is as long as the Chinese wall, okay? Back the fuck off.”

Before the man could reply, someone grabbed him and shoved him away from a trembling Kurt. Blaine was right there, like a knight on a white horse, shielding Kurt from that disgusting man. The man stood up, angry and evidently determined to beat the shit out of Blaine, but before he could make his move, he was on the floor again: the raven-haired man had punched him on the jaw.

“Stay away from him!”

With a hand on his face, the man crawled back and hurried out of the bathroom. After a few deep calming breaths, Blaine turned towards Kurt, a worried expression painted on his face.

“Are you okay?”

Still shocked, Kurt nodded, his arms around his chest. He tried to thank Blaine, but his voice failed him in that moment. Tears were pooling in his eyes and he was starting to sob. Without a word, Blaine hugged him and started to guide him out of that place.

 

\- - -

 

“Here, drink this.”

With trembling hands and a half-smile, Kurt took the steaming cup Blaine was handing him.

“Thank you.”

The two guys were on Blaine's couch, their knees barely touching. They had just made it to Blaine's apartment before lightnings, thunders and rain started their parade over New York City, making Kurt jump with every boom and crack. On that couch, under that red blanket, with his hands around a cup of tea and a frightened expression on his flawless face, Kurt really seemed a child. The most beautiful child in the world, Blaine thought. The amber-eyed boy smiled at Kurt when their eyes met, and he hurried to say something stupid to break the silence.

“You are afraid of storms, I didn't know it.”

Kurt smiled at him, taking a small sip of tea before answering.

“There are so many things you don't know about me, Mr Anderson.”

Kurt's voice was flirty and playful, but his eyes were gleaming with a sweet and almost innocent light. He wasn't teasing, he had said the truth. Blaine laughed and started to gently strike Kurt's cheek with his thumb. It was true, there were so many things he didn't know about the blue-eyed counter-tenor. And he wanted to know them all, he wanted to know everything about him.

“I want to know more about you, Kurt. Tell me more, tell me something nobody knows about you.”

Kurt blushed and locked his eyes on the couch, where his knees were slightly touching Blaine's.

“Sometimes I am afraid that I am never going to find the right person. You know, the one who can make your heart race, who makes you see the stars with every kiss and every touch, who makes you laugh, who knows everything about you and loves you nevertheless.. And I am rambling and now you are going to laugh at me because it's silly.”

Blaine gently took the cup from Kurt's hands and put it on the coffee table, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. Without a moment of hesitation, Blaine cupped the pale boy's face.

“It's not silly.”

 

Kurt clearly saw it coming, but he didn't react. He didn't duck his head, he didn't scream, he didn't slap the older boy. He simply closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips, waiting for Blaine to do his move. When their lips met, it was sweet, slow and feather-like soft. It wasn't needy, greedy and lusty like their first kiss. It was everything Kurt had ever desired for a kiss to be. When Blaine parted his lips from Kurt's, Kurt made a little movement with his head, chasing Blaine's lips one more time. They shared another long kiss, both smiling and relaxed. Kurt's hands moved to cup Blaine's neck, his right hand clenching around the gel-free curls. Some hours later (or were them minutes? They surely didn't last more than some seconds), they parted, both searching for air. Without a word, Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest and Blaine immediately embraced him, lightly kissing his hair.

“Tell me more, Kurt. What did you like to do before becoming a worldwide known singer?”

Kurt smiled, a light red colouring his cheeks. Feeling safe, Kurt started to share some of his memories with Blaine, allowing him to build a tiny window in the protective walls he had created around himself years before. The more Kurt told him, the more Blaine fell in love with the younger boy.

“You played football? Really?”

Kurt nodded, a smile on his face. Blaine imagined Kurt wearing a football uniform and God forgave him if that wasn't the most erotic thing in the world.

“I have been a cheerleader too.”

Oh, shit, that was even better. Holding him tighter and rubbing his nose on the boy's pale neck, Blaine said something that made Kurt blush (how strange!).

“Why have I waited five years to tell you what I feel?”

Kurt swallowed down the lump in his throat that was making it difficult to breath. That was not the moment to cry.

“What do you mean?”

It is now or never, Blaine. Man up. You can do it. This time you won't screw everything up, and do you know why? Because you are following your heart. Now tell him what you feel, tell him that you've fallen in love with him the very first time you've seen him. His heart beating so hard it almost broke his ribs, Blaine took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reveal his feelings.

 

It doesn't matter if you love him

Or capital H I M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way baby.

 

Excusing himself with an apologising expression and standing up to reach his phone, Kurt left the couch. Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. God, I was even ready to say the word that begins with L, it will take me a while to re-collect my courage now. Kurt remained at the phone for less than a minute, but when he came back, his face was painted in anxiety. Blaine immediately hugged him.

“Are you okay, Kurt?”

Kurt slowly shook his head, his face paler than usual.

“Kurt, talk to me. You are killing me right now.”

Taking a deep breath, Kurt told him what had happened.

“It was Sally Dietrich. My callback was supposed to be next week, but she has changed her mind.”

Blaine almost fainted in that moment, his heart breaking in a thousand pieces. He could almost hear Cooper screaming in joy, and he punched his brother in his imagination for that. What Kurt said a second later changed everything.

“My callback is tomorrow morning.”

Blaine sighed in relief, releasing a breath he hadn't realise he had been holding, and smiled, tears of joy in his eyes.

“Don't worry, you'll be wonderful whatever you decide to sing. And I am coming with you.”

 

\- - -

 

Santana and Brittany had left rather early that lame club, just after Blaine and Kurt had left. The dark-haired former cheerleader couldn't be happier with their choice: Lady Hummel was probably making out with Frodo, man-hands was in her room with Frankenteen (the hell is he doing here, by the way?) and she could spend some high-quality time with her Britt. Right now, the two girls were cuddling on the couch, chatting and kissing sweetly. Santana was just about to put a NC-17 label to the evening, when the doorbell rang.

“What the hell..?”

Holding a bat behind her back, the Latin girl opened the door. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood a smiling guy. He was tall, with hazel hair and emerald-green eyes, and he was pretty handsome. And completely unknown.

“We don't need anything, than-”

“No, wait! I am here to see Kurt.”

Santana rose an eyebrow. She didn't trust him.

“Oh, really? And who are you?”

Wow, this bitch is really impolite. Now I do understand why Kurt ran to my place when he needed a safe and tranquil place where to think in peace. I'm sorry, Hunter, I promise I won't complain about living with you never again. Well, I'll try, at least. Probably.

“I am Sebastian Smythe and I am not a psycho. Now that we are clear, may I enter and see Kurt?”

Santana smirked (actually smirked) and shook her head, a mockingly sorry expression on her face. Oh, Blaine, you are going to worship the ground where I walk for this.

“Too bad, meerkat-face, you missed him. Lady Hummel is spending the night with a friend. And to be one hundred percent honest, I don't think Kurt is taking a look at his butterflies collection right now. See you, or maybe not.”

The door slammed on Sebastian's face, making him take a step back. Kurt with another guy? The tall boy didn't know if he should feel angry, jealous or simply devastated. His eyes dry, but his heart in pieces, the green-eyed singer left that hallway, hoping for the ground to swallow him.

 

Kurt was staring at the theatre's entrance, hoping for the ground to swallow him. He knew that he was being pathetic, but he was sincerely terrified. What if I forget the lyrics? What if I stutter like an imbecile? What if she doesn't like me? Oh, God, maybe I should just turn around on my heels and run away before Sally spots me here.

“Kurt, I can almost hear your mental self-demeaning ramblings. Stop it. You are going to rock that song, okay?”

Without another word, Blaine took Kurt's hand and almost dragged him inside. Kurt was cute when he was worried, but that was not the right moment for him to be afraid. Before entering the backstage, where Sally Dietrich was waiting for the performers, Blaine hugged Kurt and whispered something in his ear:

“I am so proud of you, you will be fantastic, I know it. Take a deep breath, count to three and just sing. For you, singing is as easy as breathing. You are a natural, Kurt. If you are scared, just look at me in the audience, okay? I'll be there for you.”

Worried not to say enough or to say too much, Kurt just nodded and hugged Blaine tight, taking a deep breath to memorise the scent of his cologne. They had just parted, when somebody coughed to catch their attention. Sebastian was standing there, a half-smile on his face.

“Hey, handsome.”

Kurt smiled, blushing so hard that even his ears were as red as a tomatoes.

“Hey, Bas.”

Blaine and Sebastian stared at each other for some long seconds. The two men decided at the same time they didn't like the other one. Kurt, having not found a shovel to dig his grave right there, introduced the two, embarrassment as thick as a wall.

“Sebastian, this is Blaine, my.. manager. Blaine, this is Sebastian, he is.. a friend of mine.”

The two shook their hands, each one trying to break as many bones as possible, staring at each other like two tigers that have pointed the same prey. Kurt's blue eyes switched from one to the other, trying (and failing) to understand which one would attack the other first. Before any of them could move, Sally Dietrich appeared in the hallway and asked Kurt and Sebastian to join her in the theatre. When everybody was there, she reached the centre of the stage, her eyes fixed on the group of performers.

“Welcome, everybody, and congratulations. If you are here, today, it's because you are the most talented among all those who auditioned. Today, I am choosing among three Elphabas and three Glindas. We will start with those who are auditioning for the role of Glinda. Good luck to everybody.”

Sebastian turned towards Kurt and whispered something in his ear, making the counter-tenor choke a laugh.

“And may the odds be ever in your favour.”

Sebastian's name echoed in the theatre. Pretending not to be nervous, even if he was going to be the first to audition, Sebastian reached the stage and stood there with a confident smile on his face. By now, Kurt knew that was not a façade: Sebastian was a great singer, it was normal for him to be relaxed on stage.

“Hi, I am Sebastian Smythe. I am auditioning for the role of Glinda.”

When the music started, Sebastian's eyes locked with Kurt's. The tall guy took a breath and started to sing.

 

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always make you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

_Someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance is all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

_Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_I want you back_

_Oh I do now_

_I want you back_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_I want you back_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I want you back_

_Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you, girl,_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Oh, baby, all I need is one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh, darling, I was blind_

_To let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_All I want_

_All I need_

_All I want_

_All I need_

_Is one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Oh, baby, I was blind_

_To let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_I want you back_

_Oh, baby, I need one more chance_

_I'd show you that I love you_

_Oh, baby, oh I do now_

_I want you back_

 

Blaine could not believe it. That piece of shit was basically serenading Kurt! His Kurt! Oh, if only stares could kill. Kurt was wordless. It was not the first song that Sebastian dedicated to him, true, but this time was different. It felt different, at least. Because he knew that Sebastian liked him, and not just like friends. This time, Sebastian took a sit far away from the pale counter-tenor, for he didn't want to stress him before his audition. After all the other Glindas and the other two Elphabas, it was Kurt's turn to audition. When Kurt reached the stage, he lifted his head and looked at Sally, holding her gaze.

“I am Kurt Hummel and I am auditioning for the role of Elphaba.”

Cleaning his mind from all the thoughts and all the worries, Kurt listened to the music, took a breath, opened his mouth and started to sing.

 

_Say goodbye to not knowing when_

_The truth in my whole life began_

_Say goodbye to not knowing how to cry_

_You taught me that_

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you saved me_

_I'll remember_

_Inside I was a child_

_That could not mend a broken wing_

_Outside I looked for a way_

_To teach my heart to sing_

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you changed me_

_I'll remember_

_I learned to let go_

_Of the illusion that we can possess_

_I learned to let go_

_I travel in stillness_

_And I'll remember happiness_

_I'll remember_

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_

_Now that I'm standing on my own_

_I'll remember the way that you changed me_

_I'll remember_

_No I've never been afraid to cry_

_Now I finally have a reason why_

_I'll remember_

_No I've never been afraid to cry_

_Now I finally have a reason why_

_I'll remember_

_No I've never been afraid to cry_

_And I finally have a reason why_

_I'll remember_

_No I've never been afraid to cry_

_And I finally have a reason why_

 

At the end of the song, Kurt opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was Blaine. He was crying shamelessly, a proud smile on his face. The second thing he saw, was Sally. She was smiling too, but maybe that was a hallucination. Bowing his head, Kurt left the stage. Sally stood up, making all the chatting and the whispers stop. Putting a pair of glasses on her face, she said:

“I have taken my decision. Congratulations, Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel. You are in.”

 

\- - -

 

Kurt could not believe it. He, Kurt Hummel, was going to sing and act on a Broadway stage. The blue-eyed counter-tenor barely listened to what Sally said after, for he was too happy to care. All the information about rehearsals, roles and rules entered his head from his left ear and left from his right one. As soon as Sally Dietrich left the theatre, together with the other performances minus Sebastian, Blaine hugged Kurt, a wide smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Kurt, you made it!”

Unable to use words to form coherent sentences, Kurt just nodded, tears of joy in his blue eyes. In the moment they parted, Sebastian pulled Kurt in a hug too.

“See you tomorrow at rehearsals, sweetheart.”

Without waiting for Kurt to reply, Sebastian, with a last murderous glance to the amber-eyed boy, left the theatre. The hobbit to be damned, I am not giving up on Kurt. Kurt nearly collapsed on a chair, his head still spinning and his heart trying to free himself from his ribcage. Blaine immediately sat near him, stroking his back.

“Are you okay, Kurt?”

Kurt nodded and stood up, cleaning his face from the tears that had fallen from his glimmering eyes.

“Yes, I am fine. I am just a bit overwhelmed, I think.”

Before Blaine could find something to say, his phone rang. Oh, no, not now. With a sigh, the raven-haired man picked up.

“Hi, Cooper.”

Blaine could almost smell the permanently coffee-scented breath of his older brother, also known as the biggest thorn in Blaine's side.

“Hey, little brother. Are you with our little bright star right now? Because, newsflash, he got the part on that Broadway thing. Just as I told you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Cooper was so juvenile sometimes, and that was probably the reason why he didn't have a girlfriend. Sighing again, Blaine replied, his voice screaming that his tolerance limits were dangerously near.

“Yes, Cooper, I know. I am with him in the theatre right now.”

The older man whistled, malice not so well hidden. Calm, Blaine. You are better than him. Oh, I am so going to kill my older brother.

“Good thing that you are with him, so you can give him a lift. He has an interview in one hour, so bring him here. Ah, Blaine.. make sure that you are both decent, we don't need scandals right now. See you, B.”

With that last embarrassing allusion, Cooper put an end to the conversation. Blaine was one breath away from destroying his phone, when Kurt cleared his voice.

“Bad news?”

The amber-eyed boy shook his head. He had to calm himself, he didn't want to scare Kurt by freaking out and destroying half of the theatre with his bare hands. Smile, Blaine. You can do it.

“No, Cooper is.. happy that you got the part and he wanted to let you know that you have an interview in one hour. Come on, I'll take you there.”

Kurt smiled. He didn't really like interviews, but he knew they were necessary, sometimes. Man up, Kurt. This is the best day of your life, nothing can ruin it!

 

Why am I not able to keep my mouth shut? Kurt wondered if it is possible for embarrassment to cause somebody's death. If it is possible, I am going to die for that. The pale boy was in an unnecessarily hot room, stuck on a couch with Sebastian by his side and in front of him his veeery favourite interviewer. If that was not enough, Blaine was staring at Sebastian with murderous intent, making Kurt's discomfort reach the sky. Okay, Kurt, smile and everything will be over soon. At the end of this torture, you'll reward yourself by eating a slice of cheesecake. Or an entire cheesecake. In all her pinky enthusiasm, the interviewer stared at the cameras, put a wide smile on her face and started to speak.

“Good morning, New York. Today, here for you, we have two raising Broadway stars: the handsome Sebastian Smythe and the well-known Kurt Hummel. This two young men will play Glinda and Elphaba in a gender-switched Wicked production. Am I right?”

As if you don't know it. Kurt forced himself to smile and nodded, Sebastian doing the same thing. The interviewer clapped her hands like a three-year-old child who has just received an unexpected present.

“Excellent! So, Kurt, tell us: why Wicked?”

Kurt took a deep breath before answering, memories of a high school diva against diva competition floating in his mind.

“I have always loved that musical, so when I heard about Sally Dietrich's ambitious project, I desired to be a part of it.”

The woman nodded with interest, then she turned her attention to Sebastian.

“Are you nervous at the idea of working with a worldwide known singer?”

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

“I am sure that working with Kurt is going to be nothing but a pleasure.”

With the last word, Sebastian turned towards Kurt and winked at him, making the counter-tenor blush. Kurt started to play with the hem of his shirt, his ice queen demeanour slowly fading. Blaine, on the other end of the room, desired nothing but to kill the bastard (and admittedly sexy) version of Alvin Superstar. How did he dare? The interviewer made a cheeky smile, her eyes shifting from one guy to the other.

“Aaaahn, aren't you two the cutest thing in the world? I think my public deserves a duet!”

Kurt tried to protest, to refuse, to find a quick way to escape (the nearest window had never seemed so attractive before), but there was no use. In a moment, he found himself in the middle of the room, a microphone in his hand, Sebastian behind him and a familiar piano music playing in the background. Shooting Kurt a smile that was a perfect mix between sweetness and cockiness, Sebastian started to sing and, oh sweet Versace, his voice was perfect for that song.

 

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

 

Kurt took a breath, locked his eyes with Sebastian's, opened his mouth and, with Blaine's words in his head (“You are a natural, Kurt.”), he started to sing.

 

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this life time

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a hand-print on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

_Because I knew you_

_ I have been changed for good _

 

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_ And none of it seems to matter any more _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird

In the wood

_ Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_ I do believe I have been changed for the better _

_And because I knew you_

Because I knew you

_ Because I knew you _

_ I have been changed for good _

__

When they both closed the last note, silence fell in the room. Then, a person started to applaud, and another one, and another one, until the whole room was applauding. Both Kurt and Sebastian bowed, both smiling happily, before returning to sit on the couch. Blaine didn't know what to think. Sure, Kurt had been extraordinary as usual, but Sebastard hadn't been too bad himself. Fuck, they sound unbelievably good together. Well, this doesn't mean that they would get together as a couple, right?

“Ooooooh, you two should definitely date!”

Shut up, you ugly woman! Kurt is mine! Erase that satisfied smirk from your meerkat-face, Smythe! You are not going to take Kurt away from me. Not now, not ever.

 

\- - -

 

At the end of the interview, Kurt went straight to Blaine, a coy smile on his pale, flawless face. The counter-tenor knew he had rocked that song, but he was worried about Blaine's opinion nevertheless.

“So.. was it good?”

Blaine took a look around them suspiciously, making sure that nobody was observing them or listening to their dialogue, before answering with a whisper, a smirk on his face.

“I am actually thinking that you were even better than the first time I heard you sing.. and I was wondering if you could do it again, but this time.. in private, maybe?”

Blushing this fucking hard should be illegal. And Blaine should warn me before making innuendos, if he doesn't want me to have a heart-attack and die. The blue-eyed boy tried to hide a smile, but Blaine was just too cute.

“Hold your horse, Blaine. This looks like a re-running and I don't have Santana here to protect me, this time.”

Blaine and Kurt were so close they were basically breathing the same air, their eyes locked and both their hearts beating fast. The amber-eyed man's smile widened.

“Oh, we both know you aren't a damsel-in-distress, Kurt. You can take care of yourself. Now, why don't you let me take good care of you?”

Kurt bit his lower lip, indecision written all over his face. He wanted that, he wanted Blaine. He had wanted him for years, probably from the first moment he had seen him. The chestnut-haired boy desired nothing but to surrender to his desire. Was it the right thing to do? Oh, screw every fear.

“My place, take it or leave it.”

Blaine smiled, his eyes shining with hope and darkening in desire. Was it even possible? Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was half-dragging him to the car.

 

Okay, Kurt, you are almost there. This time it won't end like last time, are we clear? You two are going to sit on the couch, chat a little, maybe (listen to me, maybe. And I underline the maybe.) share one or two kisses, and that would be all. No groping, no nakedness, no awkwardness, no inappropriate touches and no sex. And this is my last word. In the exact moment the door was behind their backs, Kurt pushed Blaine against it and smashed their lips together, making the older guy hum in surprise and pleasure. After a few glorious seconds of making out, Kurt started to drag Blaine towards his bedroom, crashing a couple of times against furniture or walls. His brain and his conscience were surely going to kill him after, but he couldn't care less about that. He desired Blaine so bad it was hard to breath. Or maybe that was because their lips were locked together. Kurt returned to reality when his knees collided with the bed. With a yelp, he fell on it, Blaine on top of him. In a heartbeat, Blaine started to help Kurt out of his skin-tight clothes, Kurt doing the same with Blaine's clothes. The last time they had been intimate, Kurt was drunk, so he basically did not remember it. Now that he was sober, the pale singer could really appreciate the man he had before his eyes. Blaine's skin was tanned, deliciously smooth and lightly covered in dark hairs. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips, lost in the gorgeous sight of Blaine. Blaine run his eyes on Kurt's creamy body in the same way, humming appreciatively. With a shared smile, the two boy started to kiss again, slowly, taking their time to map the other boy's body with their hands. Passion was still there, burning like a fire, but this time there was also care and love and affection. The two naked boys were so focused on worshipping each other, that they didn't hear the apartment door opening, or the steps that followed. Suddenly, a hand pulled away the tent that covered Kurt's bed and, at the same time, someone screamed:

“Surprise!”

Both an annoyed Blaine and an embarrassed Kurt froze, their lips parting and their heads turning, their naked bodies still glued together. God, please, make me die now and I'll never doubt about your existence again. Burt Hummel, a shocked expression on his face, was standing there, just beside an equally shocked Finn. Clearing his throat, Burt turned around to leave, elbowing Finn to shake him from his shock and to make the tall boy follow him.

“We'll wait for you in the kitchen, buddy.”

In the moment Burt and Finn were out of sight, Kurt grabbed a pillow and used it to cover his face, embarrassment nearly choking him. With a deep sigh, Blaine stood up and started to dress himself, after having gently and reluctantly covered Kurt's body with a blanket.

“Next time, we go to my place.”

Kurt laughed, his face still hidden under the pillow. What Blaine said after made his lips turn upwards in a wide smile.

“Do you want me to vanish or do you want me to stay with you? I could shield you with my body.”

“Let's just hope he left his gun in Ohio, or we are both screwed.”

Kurt pulled the pillow away and he started to laugh noticing how alarmed Blaine seemed. The two re-dressed, sharing glances and light kisses. The situation doesn't look so bad, as long as Blaine is with me.

 

Burt Hummel stared at the two guys in the precise moment they entered the kitchen, shooting them a not-so-well-hidden look of disapproval. Blaine, noticing Kurt's discomfort, took a firm hold of the younger boy's hand.

“Take a sit, guys.”

The two sat without a word. Kurt kept staring at the table, but Blaine held his head and locked his eyes with Burt's. After a second, Burt stared to question the two, in full worried-dad mode.

“Who are you, kid?”

Kid? Oh, wow, it's been years since someone called me that. And now, what am I supposed to answer? If I say that I'm Kurt's manager, it looks like I am trying to debase my relationship with Kurt. I would also look like a pervert, which I am not, thank you very much. If I say I am Kurt's.. something else, it seems that I have fooled myself. Oh, shit. Before Blaine's head could explode, Kurt took a deep breath and answered to his father's question.

“He is my boyfriend.”

Burt turned towards his son, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“What?”

Blaine turned towards Kurt, an incredulous expression on his face.

“What?”

 

\- - -

 

Burt Hummel stared at his son, his precious kid. No, Kurt was no longer a kid. He probably hadn't been a kid for years, but Burt realised it just in that moment. God, if his mother could see him now. Before Burt could open his mouth to have more information about that boyfriend of Kurt, Finn cut in.

“I thought after all the Karofsky thing you wanted no boyfriend, dude.”

Burt turned towards his step-son, while Blaine turned towards Kurt, a confused and slightly worried expression on his face. What was the gigantic guy talking about?

“Who is Karofsky, Kurt?”

Shit. Why is my stupid brother unable to keep his mouth shut? This is going to be so awkward. Shit! Why can't Blaine just shut up and stay there and look pretty?

“It's a long story. And, Finn, don't call me dude.”

Burt stared at his son. Something was not clear. Kurt hadn't told his boyfriend about that Karofsky kid? Didn't he trust his boyfriend enough? Something was wrong, Burt could tell it by the way Kurt was chewing on his lower lip and playing with his fingers.

“Kiddo, what is going on? Is this guy really your boyfriend?”

Blaine knew he had to help Kurt out of that embarrassing situation. He knew it, but there was another thing he needed to know before helping him.

“Who is Karofsky, babe?”

The blue-eyed counter-tenor didn't know what to do. His first instinct would be to run, but he couldn't just vanish from the room. Finn, damn him and his mouth, answered to Blaine's question in the worst way possible.

“A guy who sexually assaulted Kurt, back in high-school.”

Kurt's jaw fell. What the hell? It had been just a kiss! Defining it 'sexual assault' was really an exaggeration. Blaine looked a breath away from blowing up, anger painted on his beautiful face. Oh, shit.

“It was just a kiss, Blaine!”

“Kurt, answer me. Who the hell is this guy?” Burt cut in, still waiting for an explanation that was not arriving rapidly enough.

With a high-pitched shout, Kurt made everybody shut up.

“Silence!”

Now, everybody was staring at him. Finn was shocked, for he had never seen his brother so angry before. Not even that awful time when he had called him fag. The pale young man took a deep breath before telling the true.

 

“You are right, dad, Blaine is not my boyfriend. He is my manager, or something similar anyway. He is the talent scout who discovered me five years ago. Recently, we have been sort of dating. For what concerns Karofsky, we were at high-school together. He was a bully and he had made my life a living hell for years. One day, I tried to confront him in the locker room and he angry-kissed me. That's all.”

Burt was not happy with the whole situation. Was Blaine forcing Kurt into something he was not comfortable with? Just because he was Kurt's manager, he wasn't allowed to touch his son or.. something else.

“I want you to stay away from my son.”

Both Kurt and Blaine turned to look at Burt, shock on their faces. The middle-aged man was staring at Blaine in his amber eyes, clearly angry and sick-worried. Kurt shook his head, decided not to let his dad have the last word.

“You can't decide for me, dad. I love you, but I am twenty-four. I can take my own decisions and take care of myself.”

Burt knew he had no legal power on his son, but he was not going to give up so easily. His son deserved way better.

“I know you are, Kurt. But I am your dad, I know you, and you are too romantic and too good-hearted to see the bad in people. You are naive, Kurt, you have always been. I don't want a random guy to take advantage of this, to take advantage of you, by making false promises of forever when he is only interested in.. sex.”

Kurt blushed hard. His dad had misunderstood the situation. It was not like that! It was not like that.. right? Swallowing, Kurt realised that he could not trust Blaine. Or could him? With a steady voice, Blaine answered to Kurt's not-expressed question.

“Sir, I understand your concern. Kurt indeed is romantic and good-hearted, but he is not stupid. He wouldn't let someone take advantage of him, he is too smart for that. I know that you don't like me, but I like your son very much. I love your son, Sir, I would never hurt him or leave him, and as long as he wants me around I'll be there for him.”

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. Blaine was sincere, he could tell it for sure. The raven-haired man was holding his head proudly and he was staring at Burt, no fear on his face or in his voice. After some endless seconds, Burt sighed.

“Okay, kid. I guess I'll have to trust you. And judging from the way my son is looking at you, he feels the same way about you. As long as my son is happy with you, you are part of the family, so call me Burt. No more 'Sir', okay?”

Slightly shocked, Blaine nodded. Then, he turned towards Kurt, who was staring at him with a smile on his face. The chestnut-haired boy dried his face from the tears that had escaped his eyes before speaking.

“I love you too.”

 

In that moment, the door opened and Rachel and Santana entered the apartment. In a moment, an overly-excited Rachel was hugging Finn, a wide smile on her face. Santana took a look at Kurt's happy expression and nodded, satisfied. As long as the pocket-size talent-whatever made Kurt happy, she was okay with it. Taking advantage of a moment when Kurt was chatting with his dad, telling him everything about the audition and obtaining the role, Blaine slid on the couch next to the Latin girl.

“Thank you, Santana.”

The former cheerleader rose an eyebrow, turning towards him. Two possible replies, Santana: you could astonish him and yourself by giving a polite reply, or you could stick to your heartless, bitchy, sassy, witty, wonderful self.

“Make a false step and I'll end you, Anderson.”

Perfect.

 

Epilogue

 

“Five minutes, guys!”

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to relax. This is it, the opening night! The blue-eyed counter-tenor stared at his image in the mirror, starting a well-practised (and not so useful) discourse of self-encouragement.

“You can do this, Kurt. You know every line by heart, you rock every song, there is no need to be afraid. Just take a breath, count to three, go there and make them see what you can do.”

A light laugh made Kurt turn around. His amazing boyfriend was at the door, more handsome than ever, a wide smile on his face and an incredible bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hands. Kurt smiled, feeling loved and happy.

“I think I have seen similar roses before.”

Blaine smiled with a sweet smile. His Kurt really had a good memory for that kind of things, but Blaine had it too. He has been my boyfriend (and my love and my everything) for months, is he really surprised that I remember his favourite flowers?

“Hey, babe. Sorry I interrupted you, but I really needed to see you.”

Kurt stood up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, careful not to squash the roses between their bodies. When he was nervous, his Kurt was like a needy three-year-old baby, and Blaine thought it was adorable. The amber-eyed man hold Kurt gently, using one hand to stroke his back.

“I am so proud of you, do you know it? This is a great moment for you, it's your moment. Forget every fear, go on that stage and have fun, okay?”

Kurt nodded, his chin resting on Blaine's shoulder. He was just about to thank his boyfriend, when somebody else entered the changing room. Sebastian shoot a cocky grin to the two.

“No roses for me, tiger?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. He and Sebastian had spent over a month arguing about Kurt and hating each other, now they were kind of friends. Kind of. Blaine knew that the tall, annoying boy was important for Kurt (an important friend, and just a friend. Okay? Just to make it clear.), so he smiled, instead of punching Sebastian in the face.

“Sorry, Sebastian, not this time.”

The green-eyed boy grinned again, this time focusing on Kurt. He wasn't completely over Kurt, but he was working on it. Moreover, being a friend for Kurt was more important than bedding him. Okay, this is bullshit. One day, I'll convince him to become friends with benefits. I'll even let the hobbit play with us, if he promises to behave. Better, this is more me.

“I'm sorry to interrupt this honey-sweet scene, Kurt, but we have to go. Sally is waiting for us, so say goodbye to your sweetheart. Bye bye, lovey-Blainey.”

Kurt, ignoring his friend being an ass to his boyfriend, nodded, his heart beating painfully fast.

“I'm coming.”

With a devilish smile, Blaine took his revenge on Sebastian by whispering something in the counter-tenor's ear, making him blush and giggle.

“Later, I promise. Break a leg, love.”

With a last, hurried kiss, Kurt was out of the room, following Sebastian on steady legs.

 

One minute later, Blaine was comfortably sat among the public. All those who loved Kurt were there: his father (who had welcomed Blaine with a conspiratorial smile), his step-mother, Finn, his irritating former house mates (seriously, how had Kurt managed to live with them for five years?), Brittany and various high school mates. When the performance began, Blaine could not avoid to keep his eyes constantly glued on his lover, ignoring everybody else who was on that stage. In the previous months, every night, before going to bed, Kurt had repeated his lines to memorise them, so they were not new to Blaine. However, hearing Kurt tell them on a Broadway stage, wearing his stage costume, was completely different. Kurt was an amazing actor, everybody could tell it. Just when Blaine thought he could not love Kurt more, the pale performer sang his heart out with a breath-taking version of Defying Gravity. In that moment, while singing that song, Kurt spotted Blaine in the audience. His expression didn't change, for he remained in the role, but his eyes glimmered. Blaine smiled, unconsciously rubbing his finger on the velvety little box he had in his hand. He knew he was crazy, but he couldn't care the less. He had lost five years of his life not asking Kurt out in the very moment he had seen him for the first time. Now, they had been living together in Blaine's apartment for four months, but it still was not enough. That night, Blaine was going to make sure he'd have Kurt by his side for the rest of his life.

 

Five years and a half before, Blaine Anderson had listened to Kurt Hummel singing I Want To Hold Your Hand, instantly falling in love with the blue-eyed singer. He knew that kid had a great potential, so he helped him to become famous, locking his feelings for that boy away.

 

Four years before, Blaine had tried to talk to his older brother about his feelings, Cooper Anderson. His brother had told him that Kurt was working for them, it would be immoral to ask him out. Blaine had just nodded, knowing that his brother was right. That night, the amber-eyed boy had cried himself to sleep.

 

Three years and a half before, Kurt had asked Blaine to take a coffee together. Blaine knew that would be an innocent coffee with a colleague, but he had refused nevertheless, the words of his brother still bright in his mind.

 

Two years before, Blaine had accidentally overheard Kurt talking to his house mates about a cute guy he had met, a Chandler something. That had given him the confirmation he was looking for: he and Kurt were not made to be together. He had left the room without a word, promising himself that was the end of those feelings that were wrecking him.

 

Seven months before, Cooper had asked Blaine to woo Kurt because he was afraid he could leave them for good. Worried too, but for different reasons, Blaine had shamelessly courted the pale singer, not knowing that Kurt was already in love with him. In less than a month, Blaine had managed to break Kurt's heart, he had nearly lost it, and he had eventually succeeded in conquering it.

 

Four months before, Kurt had moved into Blaine's apartment. It had taken them two days and thirty-five boxes to move all Kurt's properties into Blaine's apartment. Twenty of those thirty-five boxes were clothes. Three of those twenty boxes were scarves.

 

One month before, Blaine had called Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, to ask him something important: his son's hand. It had taken five days for Burt to give him his blessing and seven days for Blaine to choose the perfect ring.

 

That night, after Kurt's amazing performance, Blaine followed him in his changing room, knelt and asked Kurt to marry him. It took five friends, a step-brother, an entire box of Kleenex and almost one hour to calm Kurt down. When he was calm enough, Kurt said yes, his blue eyes shimmering with joy. And they lived happily ever after.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
